A grounded path is necessary for safe and uninterrupted operation of electrical equipment. Ground continuity refers to the grounded path being continuous and not significantly interrupted (e.g., due to high impedance). In certain types of electrical equipment, the grounding circuitry must be monitored and the absence of grounding shall cause the circuit to open. For example, electric vehicle charging stations (sometimes referred to as electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE)) that are used to charge electric vehicles (including plug-in hybrid electric vehicles) may be required to monitor the grounding circuitry and prevent charging and/or disable charging when grounding continuity does not exist.